


Grief

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Shakespeare Quotations, aftermath of Natasha's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve grieves.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on Shakespeare quotes and this one is:
> 
> “Everyone can master a grief but he that has it.”  
>  – Much Ado About Nothing, Act 3, Scene 2

No one else, not even Barton, seemed to understand what losing her had meant to Steve. She had been the one constant in his life since he met her. She was one person who did not change, who never wavered in her love for him, never wavered in her belief in him. 

He never, in all his imaginings, thought that she would be the one to die before any of the rest of them. 

He tried to explain it but it was like describing an elephant to a blind man. 

Her absence left a hole in the fabric of reality, in the world, and most of all, in him. People said she would always be in his heart. They didn’t understand. His heart was the part that was missing. The day Natasha died was the day his heart simply stopped. It was no longer there, no longer beating. 

He hoped none of the others ever had to feel what he did and, at the same time, he felt sorry for them that they had never loved as he had loved her. 

And as she had loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
